


Sleeping Beauty

by martamatta



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martamatta/pseuds/martamatta
Summary: No one knows what happened, the Rook instead falls into a deep sleep and nothing can wake him.Someone from the Resistance is so desperate to ask the Seed...
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Kudos: 25





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
I have been writing this story for some time intertwining the classic fairy tales.  
Thanks for any kudos and comments.  
I apologize for any errors as English is not my mother tongue.  
Happy reading, I hope you enjoy it

What happened, it was during the war between the Resistance and Eden's Gate.  
Sharky wakes up one morning from Boomer's moans, the arsonist finds Rook asleep and motionless. Only his chest rises and falls, signaling that he is alive. Boomer barks agitatedly around the young deputy. Sharky shakes him, talks to him in the ears, but nothing happens.  
Joshua 'Rook' Logan does not wake up.  
The Resistance calls all available doctors bringing Joshua's sleeping body to one of the outposts, but no one finds an answer. They do not know if it has been poisoned or an illness has pushed the body into this kind of stasis.  
Days passed and someone was so desperate to ask the Seed for help. They chose the Ranger shed on Ducht Island, considering it neutral territory, to meet the four brothers with their doctors. John and Jacob think of a trap, Joseph placid as usual and Faith with a smile, maybe the only one who really knows what is happening to the young deputy.  
The doctors of Eden are equally useless, they do not know what is happening to the young deputy and why.  
Resistance and faithful remain in a stalemate, there is a kind of concern about Joshua 'Rook' Logan's conditions: the fear that he may be contagious and then the Resistance wants his pillar and friend back. The Seed have always wanted the young man in their ranks, Joseph saw him in his vision: he heard God pointing to Rook as a destroyer or an adjunct member of their family, Joshua would be closely tied to one of them, but to whom ? The Voice was silent on the details.

Eventually they all found themselves reunited, the Seed and the major exponents of the Resistance, in the Ranger hut. They walk nervously or reflect anxiously around the sleeping body of the young deputy, the forgotten war.  
Faith smiles attracting everyone's attention "Why don't we try with a kiss?"  
Everyone looks at her considering whether she was serious and before their eyes the young woman approaches Joshua and places a soft kiss on the lips of the blond-haired man.  
"What are you doing ?!" Tracey shouts at him with a mixture of anger and envy, and it's not aimed at men.  
She grab Faith by the waist by gently pushing her back a few steps, then imitating the same action as the woman in the white dress.  
They wait a few seconds and then Tracey snorts at Faith "I told you so!"  
Sharky chuckles "I too join" speaks driven more by despair than by humor. Put your lips on Joshua's and ...  
Nothing happens, the arsonist rubs his eyes to hide his tears. "And anyway Rook is gay!" He shouts in a broken voice as he goes out to get some air.  
They all slowly try, except for the three Seed, including John which gazes at anyone touching Joshua's lips with sharp eyes.  
The word spreads, driven by desperation: men, women, faithful of Eden, members of the Resistance ... all try and there is no one who wakes up Rook.  
A few days pass and at the end he feels Jacob reluctantly, when the result is null the soldier shrugs his shoulders as he exits the hut. John can't tell if his brother is disappointed or relieved or, more likely, irritated at wasting time with these bullshit.  
other gifts around the single bed where the young deputy is lying. Every day that passes the hopes become dim, until Joseph comes forward.  
That afternoon many peered hopefully at the Father, while he bent down and left a deep kiss on those lips. He breaks away from Joshua and stares at his face, they are all waiting. The seconds become minutes and the minutes in hours and slowly the hut becomes empty.  
Sharky has brought many spirits and the remaining people start drinking and smoking cigarettes.  
Joseph finally sighs and with his book hurries to sit on the reflexive pier.  
John joins the arsonist and ends up getting very drunk...

Late in the evening, John is completely drunk. Joseph is half asleep on that pier with Faith nearby and Tracey asleep on her. Jacob, Whitehorse and Eli passed out in a corner with Wheaty taking pictures of them laughing, apparently they can't stand a lot of alcohol.  
Sharky and Hurk should play a game of chess, but end up throwing the pieces in the lake in an attempt to hit a mark, with Nick holding the score and Pastor Jerome cheering for both.  
times and holding a half-empty bottle of whiskey. He approaches Joshua's bed swinging dangerously.  
"You're doing it on purpose, right ?!" he screams at him as if he could hear "First the silos, then the outposts and now this!", He takes a long sip.  
"It was enough to say no! That you didn't want my attention! "A sob escapes his throat" Not this silence! This sleep that seems dead! ".  
Another sip and John leaves the bottle empty on the floor as he kneels on Rook's sleeping figure.  
He wants to hit him, he wants to punish him for ignoring him by sleeping, but what he does is gently stroke his hair and face...  
"I don't want to be without you..." John hopes it's alcohol talking and no one is listening to him "I was alone too long hating myself until the arrival of Joseph and Jacob. I thought that, apart from them, I wouldn't have loved anyone else ... then you ruined everything! ”.  
John rests his forehead on Joshua's chest listening to his warm breath that caresses his skin for a few minutes.  
"If you wake up, I allow you to blow up the word 'YES' on the hill," he says, turning his head to Rook's face, while heavy tears fall from his face, wetting the vice shirt.  
The vice does not react and this makes the Baptist escape another sob, "Do you want the truth? Do you want my confession, Joshua? "  
Try to dry your eyes with the sleeve of the shirt "I investigated all the inhabitants of Hope County, including you when you moved here."  
At that moment John realizes he knelt on the flowers and, absent-mindedly, tears off petals to make them fall on Rook's shape to keep his body restlessly busy.  
"I was fascinated by you right away and I can't tell you why..." John takes a deep breath, ripping more flowers and spreading them on Joshua's face.  
"There is never a real reason why these things happen. 'It's God's will' Joseph would say, but is it my will that I can't stop thinking about you? "The Baptist strokes Rook's cheeks again" Joshua, I pray every day for me to see these green eyes like oil. .. ".  
John takes a little break looking around to make sure no one is there, but then realizes he doesn't really care. Even Joseph failed, what hopes could he have?  
John brings his lips closer to those of the young deputy "I think I fell in love with you, Joshua ..." he whispers softly, a secret revealed only to him, "I love you".  
John rests his lips on his sniffing Rook's smell: he smells of flowers and a hint of tobacco.  
He stops the kiss to catch his breath and rest his head on his vice chest again, closes his eyes feeling tired.  
John does not get scared when a warm hand caresses his hair, the Baptist suspects that it is Joseph, but then his hands move to caress the tears under his eyes.  
"John....?" A very tired voice whispers.  
John turns around and his oil-green eyes stare at him sleepily.  
"Is this a dream...?" Asks Joshua looking around confused.  
The Baptist embraces him tightly and, instinctively, kisses him again in disbelief that he is really awake.  
Joshua is too confused to react and his mind slowly clears when John helps him sit up.  
"Joseph! Sharky! Nick! ”The Baptist screams, as he squeezes Rook awkwardly.  
Nick is the first to run inside and remains frozen as he sees the cute figure of Rook.  
The pilot's trance is interrupted by the stormy entrance of Sharky and Joseph. The two seem to get stuck with each other in the door for a few seconds, but then as they manage to enter the room, they are surprised as Nick.  
Joshua rubs his eyes and then looks between his friends and the two Seed.  
"Why...?” he asks, blinking still dazed from sleep "Why are the Seed here? And... where are we? ".  
Rook's friends hold back their tears as they rush to hug the young deputy, John is just in time to move before being run over.  
Slowly everyone wakes up and they run to see what is happening in the hut and, in a short time, all of Joshua's friends are around him explaining what happened in these four months.  
"How did you wake up?" Asks Nick at the end of his story.  
Rook puts his hand on his lips, he can taste the whiskey mixed with coffee with expensive cologne and a hint of tears. He can taste the taste of the Baptist.  
"John..." he murmurs surprised and looking around.  
All his friends do the same to look for him, but the blue-eyed man has been slipping away for a while.  
"Wait!" Screams Sharky "You mean the kiss that woke you up is that of John fucking Seed ?!"  
Joshua shakes his head "It wasn't just the kiss... I...", he stands up slowly to find it.

John is at the dock, smoking a cigarette, staring at the moon in the clear sky. He can't think of anything concrete.  
"You woke up the deputy" Joseph's sweet voice reaches his ears.  
"No" John shakes his shoulders "I was there when he woke up, that's all."  
"I don't think I can believe it, I don't think I can believe it's all here ...".  
The Baptist snorts "You did not succeed and none of those peasants. Why should I be different? "  
Joseph smiles "Precisely because you were you, it is different" he answers enigmatically and then moves away from his brother.  
Someone else approaches John. "Look, I love you but I want to be alone, Joe '" the Baptist speaks absently.  
"It's not Joe '" Rook's voice reaches him.  
John turns surprised "Shouldn't you rest, vice?"  
"I rested for four months," Joshua points out. "I have to recover."  
There is a brief silence, but it is Rook who breaks it "I was looking for you...".  
"Why?".  
"I know it was you who woke me up ...".  
"You are wrong...".  
"I heard your voice, John. I heard your confession and I felt your lips taste... ".  
Rook approaches him staring at his blue eyes "Thanks," he says, resting his hands on his face.  
"Do you realize that after all this, nothing will be the same as before?" says the Baptist "Neither the Resistance nor the Eden's Gate".  
"I don't want it to be like before ..." Joshua whispers and then kisses John's lips.


End file.
